


for a good time call

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/F, Humor, or the aftermath thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg was used to waking up with bruises in funny places, half the fun of a wild night was trying to remember it the next day. But as she was twisting around Ruby to get to the tub, she spotted thick black sharpy words on her ass in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for a good time call

Blearily rolling over only to fall off whatever she had been on and thud to the floor with a painful grunt, Meg pushed herself up and looked around. Living room. Check. Her living room. Even better. Couch. Yeah, that’s what she fell off. Pushing up using the battered coffee table for leverage, Meg shed the tangle of blankets as she stumbled a few steps.

There were bottles littered around the apartment, a thong hanging off the lamp in the corner, a greasy pizza box sculpture that looked kind of like it was supposed to be a throne but was more a quashed pathetic stool.

So. Another typical Friday night come and gone.

Wading through the mess, Meg made her way to the kitchen. There was a bag of Cheetos upended on the table, orange puffs arranged either by chance or for a drunken game. Picking up a few, Meg munched them on her way to the sink. Bending directly over it and turning on the cold water, she gulped it down until her mouth didn’t feel like it was gummed together and fuzzed over like a fucking science project.

Her messy long hair got wet in the sink and she really didn’t care. A shower was next on the agenda. Grabbing a cup that looked probably clean off the counter, she filled it with tap water and picked up another few cheetos on her way out.

There was a lump on the hallway floor.

Kicking it gently in what she figured was the hip, a ruffled head of dark hair poked out of the blanket burrito and bright blue eyes glared at her.

“Hey angel, you got work today?”

Cas just grunted.

“You want me to help drag you to the couch?”

He squashed his face in the dirty shag carpet and struggled to pull the blankets back up.

Meg threw a cheeto on him and continued to the bathroom. She figured Ruby had managed to get to her own bedroom last night, but found her roommate in the bath tub instead, cuddling with a fuzzy blanket. Honestly, this wasn’t the first time Meg had found Ruby in the tub after a bender and it was still a mystery why.

Gulping the last of her nasty iron tasting tap water, Meg found a space on the cluttered sink ledge to set the cup. Stripping out of a baggy t-shirt that was the only thing she was wearing, Meg shook Ruby’s shoulders.

“Hey, someone actually wants to use the shower to shower.”

Ruby blinked red shot eyes at her. “Why the fuck am I in the shower again?”

“Fuck if I know, move. You don’t have to go your bedroom, but I need the tub.”

“Just shower around me.”

“Remember how that went last time?”

“Oh yeah.”

Groaning like she was half dead, Ruby hauled herself out of the tub and they danced around each other in the small bathroom. Meg was used to waking up with bruises in funny places, half the fun of a wild night was trying to remember it the next day. But as she was twisting around Ruby to get to the tub, she spotted thick black sharpy words on her ass in the mirror. She couldn’t read it twisting around, or make it out in the mirror.

“What’s that?”

Ruby turned her around and bent forward to study her ass like it was fucking hieroglyphics.

“For a good time call 330-556-7560.”

“What?”

Ruby shrugged and reached into the bath cabinet for toothpaste. “I think that’s that red head chicks number.”

“Shit, was I making out with Anna again last night?”

“Nah, she wasn’t here, Dean brought a friend. Uh. Abby, I think.”

Meg turned the shower on to warm up the water. Dean had come around pretty late last night, but yeah, yeah Meg could remember the hot chick in tight black jeans with an ass made to sin and biker boots, red hair pulled up messy, make up smeared. Fuck, she was hot.

“Can you write that number down before I wash it off?”

Toothbrush hanging out her mouth and foam dripping down her chin, Ruby wandered off. Meg heard Cas grunt in the hallway. When she came back she had a scrap of paper and pen, spinning Meg around again and putting the paper on her ass to write on.

“Thanks.”

Ruby spit and rinsed, tucking the paper under the cup Meg had brought in, “What’re friends for,” and wandered off.

Hopping in the hot shower, Meg could remember making out with the red head, a couple of shots in the kitchen, grinding against the counter. But after the Jager was half gone the night started getting awful blurry. Meg figured it was a half/half chance that the number was actually Abby’s, or possibly a prank number.

Well, she’d just have to try her luck and find out.


End file.
